Truth or Dare Ace Attorney Style!
by Justicegirl66
Summary: Ever wanted to ask your favourite characters a question or dare them to do something. Well now's your chance, Ask them anything, make them do anything and they will do it. Kay! Have fun and watch out for the randomness
1. Rules

Sorry for this, due to a restriction of the rules I had to start this again and now I'm only allowed to accept truth or dares via private messaging. Kay!

Hello and welcome all of you Ace Attorney fans to Truth or Dare... Ace Attorney Style! I am your fellow fan and/or host Justicegirl (just for all of you out there who have lots of oxygen swimming around your head, Justicegirl (MOI) is the writer of this fanfiction. Kay! Let's get started, first we need the unsuspecting participants.

(Waves wand) POOF!

"AAAGGGGHHHH!" screamed Maya

"Where are we, I was busy cleaning the toilet" asked Phoenix dissapointed

"You are all now being forced to participate in a truth or dare"

"So we are being forced to do this?" said Link

"Ye- WTH. You're not meant to be here! Go away!"

POOF!

"So we have to do this?" questioned Athena

"Yep. Ok now for the rules... there are only 2 rules. I'm only accepting truth or dares via private messaging and nothing rated M. Kay!"

"WHAT!" said Trucy in shock

"So you ask any question, ask for any dare and these people will do it"

"What if we don't?" questioned Edgeworth cautiously

"You get locked in a room with me and sailor-starlight101 while we rant about things like guavas and llamas and yaks and mammoths and anime and manga and whether dwarves or elves are better and our stupid English teacher who makes us read foolish stupid books with an awful story line and with awful people in it and shouts at us for answering the register. And lots of other things will happen to. You would be foolish to disagree with anything"

"Fool. Only I can say fool" said Franziska angrily

"Do you want to be locked in a room with us?"

"Ok you can say fool to" said Franziska with a nervous laugh

"Ok so those are the rules so if you want to ask your favourite character a question or dare them to do something then put it in a PM for me. Kay! See you soon"

"Save us!" shouted Apollo

"Ignore that. (Nervous laugh) Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yay! Just to clarify anything and I mean anything goes, no matter what rating (apart for M). Kay!"

"What?! That means people can torture us!" asked Apollo nervously

"Within reason yep"

"This is an outrage!" screamed Franziska

"Yes it is Miss VonKarma, yes it is. Anyway for our first Truth"

"Mr Godot, do you actually like Mr Grossberg?"

"Well Grossberg is like coffee, if he is good he is very good but when he is bad, I WANT TO THROW COFFEE IN HIS FACE!" said a very flustered Godot

"Calm down and answer the question!"

"Well he sold Kitten's mum out subsequently causing her demise..." Godot trailed off

"Say what!"said everyone but Godot, Grossberg and Justicegirl

"Oh come on! Even I knew that!"

"Well I... um...I... ARGH!" Grossberg screams as he runs away

"Who knew he could run so fast. Anyway next question:"

What is your opinion on panties, Apollo?

"Well...I...but... why would someone ask that!" asked a flustered Apollo

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Well I... um" muttered Apollo

"You've gone all red Polly" laughed Trucy

"Umm... they should be kept where they can't be seen?" murmured Apollo

"Good red faced Apollo. Next a dare:"

Miles Edgeworth, would you please babysit Apollo? Thank you. Make sure you feed him with porridge and give him milk.

"What! But I..." screamed Miles jumping back in shock

"Come on guys let's go for noodles"

"Don't I get a say in this" questioned Apollo

"No!" screamed Athena as she slammed the door

"But I..." sighed Apollo

Two hours later...

"We're back"

"Finally" sighed Miles

"Hallelujah!" said Apollo throwing his hands up in the air

"I don't see any porridge or milk"

"Hmph! Grumble, grumble, grumble" grumbled Miles

"Grumble, grumble, grumble" grumbled Apollo

(Feeds Apollo porridge and milk)

"Hold on... I'm allergic to porridge" said Apollo spitting out the food he was eating

"What happens when you eat it?" questioned Maya

"My throat closes up- ARGH!" screamed Apollo

"Polly!" gasped Trucy

"Apollo!" screamed Athena

"Call an ambulance!" shouted Phoenix to Maya

"Let's wrap this chapter up here, because it's my show I have legal responsibility for him, so I have to go with him to hospital. I am not paying for him to have his throat opened though. See ya and don't forget to send in more truths or dares"


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome back to another riveting chapter Truth or Dare... Ace Attorney Style! Just so all of you know Apollo is currently recovering in hospital so he will be absent today"

"He is?" sighed Trucy

"I know it's a shame. Anyway time for some dares:"

Edgeworth dye your cravat pink. DO IT. And let it stay pink for two chapters.

"What... b-b-but. It's my precious cravat" cried Miles

"Yes, and"

"I don't wanna!" Miles cried

"Stop being a baby, your embarrassing people"

"W-Well even if I wanted to, there is no pink dye here" said Miles in relief

"Did someone want pink dye" said Trucy enthusiastically pulling some out of her magic panties

"CURSE YOUR DAUGHTER WRIGHT!" screamed Miles as Trucy wrestled and dipped his cravat into the dye

"Here you go Edgeworth" Trucy said placing it back on his neck

"I feel stupid" Miles sighed

"Well you look stupid. Moving right along:"

Franziska give Wright your whip. DO IT!

"But, it's my precious whip!" screamed Franziska

"Gosh. Your causing a bigger scene than your brother!"

"Just do it Miss VonKarma" said Maya with a smile

"Don't smile you fool!" WHIP! "Here" said Franziska handing over her whip

"Wow, that was stress free!" said Miles

"Hmph!" said Franziska "I have spares" she said with an oddly pleased smile on her face

"Ok, NEXT!:"

Simon cut your hair. YOU BETTER DO IT!

"Hmph" Simon said reaching for his Kanata and stepping in-front of the mirror. SLASH!

"Oooohhh!" said Athena as his hair fell to the floor

"Well I was not expecting that"

"Hmph. I was planning on doing it anyway" said Simon

"APOLLO!" shouted Phoenix "Oh he's not here... MILES! Get a brush and clean up this mess"

"Why me" asked Miles

"Coz" replied Phoenix with a smirk

"That's all there is for now, tune in next time for more Truth and Dares... Ace Attorney Style. EDGEWORTH! You missed a spot. See ya"


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome back. Just a little explanation of how I'm gonna do things. I will put truth or dares of separate people in different chapters, so it's easier. Kay!"

"How does that make things easier" Apollo asked

"IT JUST DOES. DON'T QUESTION IT OR I WILL FEED YOU SOME PORRIDGE!"

"No! I've just got out of hospital" Apollo said holding his throat

"Well then, don't question it. Let's get on with the show"

"What show? Were just sitting in a room and you're talking to yourself" said Trucy

"GRRRRRR!"

"O-O-Okay okay!" Trucy whimpered

"Good, now that, that is settled, a truth:"

Trucy what is your favourite magic trick?

"I like Mr Hat, coz it scares Polly, I like my Magic Panties because they make Polly go all embarrassed, I like my trick were I magical pull the hair gel out of Polly's hair so it falls down in his face" said Trucy thoughtfully

"So basically you like tricks that annoy me" said Apollo

"Yep!" Trucy said happily

"Gee, thanks" said Apollo sarcastically

"Ok, moving swiftly along:"

Larry Butz, why can you never keep a relationship?

"If I knew, I wouldn't do it anymore" sobbed Larry

"Oh Larry I'm sure that it's not something you're doing, it's probably just you" said Phoenix happily

"Daddy!" gasped Trucy

"You apologies to Mr Butz right now!" said Pearl slapping Phoenix across the face

"Ugh! S-Sorry" Phoenix said rubbing his cheek

"For that Phoenix, the next dare is for you, and conveniently the next one I was going to use is for you:"

Phoenix eat a random thing Trucy pulls out of her magic panties

"Urgh. What happens if it's not edible?" gulped Phoenix

"You eat it anyway" Maya said happily

"You're having way to much fun with this Fräulein Fey" said Klavier

"Meh!" said Maya "Come on Trucy pull something out!" Maya said bounding into Klavier and making him spill hot coffee all over himself

"Scheisse!"

"Ach freche Herr Gavin" said Athena gasping

"What does that mean?" asked Pearl

"It means 'Oh naughty Mr Gavin'" said Athena

"ANYWAY! Trucy pull something out"

"Oh!" gasped Maya as Trucy pulled a llama hat out of her magic panties

"Here Daddy!" Trucy said beaming

"Do I have to eat this" Phoenix said meekly pointing to the hat

"Yep! All of it"

"Glup! BLERGH!" gagged Phoenix running into the bathroom

"Who knew Nick could eat something that quick" said Maya in admiration

"Well the next dare follows on from this:"

Trucy, once you've done this for Phoenix, MAKE YOUR MAGIC PANTIES DISSAPEAR!

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Trucy with tears in her eyes "Ok"

POOF!

"Well that was a quick change of heart"

"Hee hee I was planning to get a new pair anyway" Trucy said beaming as much as Maya

"Who knew you could just change them like that! Well now that Phoenix is back from barffing up llama hat we can close the show. See you next time!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome back, I know it's been a while but if you had seen what I've been up to you wouldn't have posted either!"

"What have you been doing" questioned Pearl cautiously

"You should know!"

"You locked us in a room... How could we know!" said Apollo

"You could have used telepathy" said Maya with a smirk

"BUTT OUT MAYA!" shouted Phoenix

"Hmph" said Maya starting to water Charley who had also been brought with them

"Oh Maya, make sure to give him water, not the hydrochloric acid that's on the side"

"You have hydrochloric acid!?" squealed Ema, her eyes lighting up

"Yes"

"You say that like it's obvious" said Athena

"That's because it is. Anyway let's stop questioning my sanity and get on with the show!"

"Who are you talking to?" asked Diego

"BUTT OUT MR DIEGO ARMADO/GODOT! Truth time!:"

Apollo would you rather date Ema Skye, Vera Misham, Athena Cykes or Juniper Woods?

"Umm well I" stuttered Apollo

"Awwwww! You're going red!" smiles Trucy

"Tell us Apollo" smiled Phoenix

"Yeah tell us Apollo" said all of the girls in question

"Ummmmm...W-W-Well I... Pass!" said Apollo raising his hand in the air

"Hmmmmm... You do remember my consequences?"

"Argh! O-Of course... umm Ema Skye" Apollo mumbled

"Took you long enough to say it" said Ema leaning in to kiss Apollo

"Mmmph!"

"Ewww Polly. Don't swallow her!" screamed Trucy

"Ewww. Dares:!"

Lamiroir/ Thalassa Gramarye say who your children are loud and cleae and in English

"My children are Trucy Wright and Apollo Justice!" said Lamiroir/ Thalassa Gramarye

"Wow really. I wouldn't have known. I can't believe it"

"Knew that" said Trucy

"Found it out ages ago" said Apollo flatly

"Really!" said Lamiroir/ Thalassa Gramarye, looking over to Phoenix

"Not me" shrugged Phoenix

"It was obvious" said Apollo and Trucy simultaneously

"It was to be fair. Next:!"

Edgeworth put your cravat on a duck and keep it on the duck for FIVE chapters. Franziska give your whip to the duck and let the duck keep it for FIVE chapters. No one is allowed to hurt the duck in any way.

"WHAT!" screamed Miles

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Franziska

"HHHHHHHAAAAAA!" laughed Phoenix

"Hmph. I will not be bested by a duck" said Franziska putting her whip on the duck's back

"U-U-Ummmm... Me either" said Miles putting his still pink cravat on the duck

"Remember don't hurt the duck. APOLLO EMA ARE YOU SERIOUSLY STILL KISSING!. DIRTY SNACKOO OBSESSED DETECTIVE. DIRTY HORNED DEFENCE ATTORNEY! Now leave... go on... go! Bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Imma back! Let's get right into this... TRUTHS!"

"But don't we usually have a odd conversation about something?" questioned Pearl

"Hmmm... I guess we do... Oh well!"

Franziska why the whip?

"Hmph because it makes me feel superior to my little brother who only has a ruffle thing and the fool Phoenix Wright with only a porcupine" said Franziska with a smirk

"IT'S MY HAIR!" screamed Phoenix

"I thought you had a pet porcupine that lived on your head" said Maya with a smirk

"No you didn't!" said Phoenix

"How do you know" laughed Maya

Larry how would you feel if you wore a dress?

"Oh we've moved on Fräulein" asked Klavier

"Yes, yes I have. Anyway Larry..."

"Umm well... THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!" said Larry jumping up and down

"WHATTTT!" screamed everyone apart from Justicegirl

"Eh... I had a feeling"

"B-B-But"

"Hey don't judge" cried Larry

Ema why are you obsessed with science?

"Because it's awesome... also it's the COMPLETE opposite of what the Glimmerous Fop likes" said Ema seriously

"Ach Fräulein Detective, I never knew you felt that way" said Klavier

SQUIRT!

"ACH MY EYES! MY EYES!" screamed Klavier

"Luminol isn't just good for science, it's also good to keep away fops" laughed Ema

"DARE TIME!"

"Whoa stop swinging Charley around" screamed Mia who was being channelled by Pearls

Larry let every girl character give you a makeover. You must keep on any makeup, jewellery, clothes, accessories and shoes for4 chapter and girls make him into a drag queen.

"Yes, please make me wear a dress!" said Larry happily

"Okaaay. Back. Away. Slowly"

Larry was soon wearing the top of a wedding dress that Maggey cut up and a ballet tutu over orange hot pants. Green legwarmers and horse riding boots. He wore a single red glove on his left ear and really big hoop earnings. His hair was dyed purple with black streaks and a tiara made of steak.

Everyone feel free to take a picture of Larry

CLICK!  
CLICK!  
SNAP!  
WHIP!

"That's all for now so I'll see you some for more truths and dares"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for falling off the face of the earth but I've been busy revising for end of year tests and stuff like that. I may not post again until the summer holidays though so don't wait up for me :P

"Hello and welcome back!"

"You're still talking to yourself" said Maggey

"Well... No one is listening to you which technically means you're talking to yourself to!"

"People are listening to me, right Mr Gumshoe Sir" said Maggey looking around for her friend

"Ur... Sorry what was that pal, I wasn't listening" said Gumshoe sheepishly

"Harrgh" sighed Maggey

"Anyway... TRUTH!"

Lotta any new scoops lately?

"Yall better believe it" said Lotta proudly "After the whole kidnappin incident I stoped bein a Tabloid Photographer and went into bein a camera girl for the Pink Princess. What I found out next was that the Pink Princess was a dude, the newspapers went crazy with ma scoop, I'm famous!"

"Ummm... So was it you who ruined the kids dreams?" said Will Powers annoyed

"Arrrrgggghhhh! It's the he inside the she AAARRRRRRRGH!" screamed Lotta running to the door, which was locked so she ended up running **into **the door "Owwie!"

"I'll ... clean that up later. DARES MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough*cough*cough*

Apollo wear a sparkly, rainbow colored dress with matching heels for the next 2 chapters.

"Umm... WHY ME!" screamed Apollo running to the door which is still locked so ran **into **the door "Trucy" *hands Trucy the dress and shoes*

"It will be my pleasure" laughed Trucy running over to the unconscious Apollo and putting the dress on over his clothes "All done!" smiled Trucy standing back to check out her handiwork

"Argh! My head" said Apollo sitting up and rubbing his rather large forehead "AAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" That was the scream from when he finally noticed he was wearing a dress, he knocked himself unconscious again

"Now we should have some peace and quiet.

Franziska whip someone until they pass out.

"Gladly" said Franziska going up to Kay "I have wanted to do this for a long time you fool!"

WHIP! X10000

"That was hard, I didn't think she would put up that much of a fight" said Franziska with a huge smirk on her face

"I would have thought you would have whipped Wright" thought Miles aloud

"Do you want to get whipped to" glared Franziska

"N-No!" stammered miles hiding behind Charley that Maya had dressed up as a Cricket player, complete with a bat and ball

"Well this has been a very... loud episode, see you next time where... stuff will happen! *waves goodbye while others run around screaming* "SHUT UP YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"


End file.
